


honeysuckle

by blood_sucker



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cottagecore, Kinktober, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: On some nights, alpha Chanyeol seeks out pleasure from the only omega who knows what he needs.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950754
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> written for #sEXOtober2020! 
> 
> Day 1: Shower/Bath Sex | Hate Sex | **Lactation Kink** | Role Reversal
> 
> warnings: jongin's milky titties, a/b/o, titfucking, cottagecore aesthetic bc i do what i want

Chanyeol isn’t supposed to be here, lagging idly behind the hunting party he’s returned with, but he can’t help himself. Only the moon is his witness as he tiptoes over to the cottage on the far corner of the pack’s land: the cottage where one of the midwife omegas stays. Alphas are strictly not allowed access.

There are few nights like these where the pretty omega with the short brown hair and strawberry-embroidered smock will wander out and stumble right into Chanyeol’s arms, where he belongs.

Jongin is breathtaking tonight as always as he steps through the creaking wooden door, glancing around and innocently looking for Chanyeol. His skin glows beneath the moonlight, and the sweet, floral scent of unmated omega surrounds him. It’s mouthwatering, especially to an alpha whose adrenaline is still flowing from the hunt.

“Honey,” Chanyeol whispers from the shadows.

There’s a soft gasp, and Jongin spots him with a surprised smile. “Chanyeol!”

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s arms are full of sweet omega, and he groans as he buries his face in Jongin’s hair, indulging in something he shouldn’t be allowed to have. Jongin hums and does the same, nosing at the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. They enjoy scenting each other, knowing that afterwards they will have to bathe in the river and wash away the evidence.

“I don’t have much time,” Jongin murmurs in-between kisses on Chanyeol’s throat. “I have to watch over Head Omega tonight. She’s due to give birth soon.” 

Jongin pulls away and tugs Chanyeol by the hand back into his cottage. The warmth of the hearth greets them immediately and only adds to the growing desire between them. Chanyeol can hardly restrain himself once Jongin leads him to his cot, watching hungrily as Jongin unties his blouse and slips his smock down his shoulders, setting his pretty tits free to the air. His nipples glisten in the flickering light from the hearth, drops of milk budding and slowly dripping down.

This is what Chanyeol seeks out - and Jongin is eager to give, already looking up at him with hazy eyes and a seductive smile.

He traces a finger down his own chest, sighing as he swipes his fingers through the mess gathering beneath his leaking breast. Those fingers then press between Chanyeol’s lips, and the alpha moans at the honeyed taste on his tongue. Jongin giggles and easily lets Chanyeol take control of the situation, the alpha moving to kneel in front of the bed, between Jongin’s legs.

“You’ve been craving it, haven’t you?” Jongin teases.

Chanyeol shuts him up with a heavy kiss, hands immediately going for Jongin’s tits, squeezing and feeling their weight, milk spurting out with every touch. No matter when Chanyeol seeks him out, Jongin’s tits are always full and plentiful. He’s the perfect omega.

Impatient, Chanyeol’s lips leave Jongin’s, instead trailing bites and sucks down his chest until he meets a wayward trail of milk. His tongue traces its path, and Jongin moans as Chanyeol circles his tongue around his nipple before sucking. The reward is instant, and Chanyeol closes his eyes in bliss, hand moving to squeeze more into his mouth.

“ _ Hah, _ Chanyeol,” Jongin breathes, fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s hair as he pulls him closer. “You don’t know how good that feels.”

The sounds of suckling and Chanyeol’s periodic swallows mix in with the sounds of the fire crackling, and Chanyeol loses himself in it, moving from one breast to another. Jongin holds him close all the while until Chanyeol’s chin is dripping with milk, and he can’t stop himself from grinding his aching cock against Jongin’s ankle.

Almost drunk, Chanyeol pulls away with a heavy breath. “It’s not enough,” he pants.

Jongin, completely flushed, opens his hooded eyes and stops his hand from where it’s touching himself over his skirt. “You’ve barely finished, honey.”

Wordlessly, Chanyeol gets up and pushes Jongin to lie down. The omega only smiles up at him, dazed as Chanyeol climbs on top of him and pulls down his trousers, freeing his reddened erection, a knot forming at the base. Jongin catches on quickly and squeezes his tits, milk streaming out and coating his skin. He then pushes them together, making a soft sound as Chanyeol slides his cock in-between. With the milk, it’s a smooth slide.

It’s hard for Chanyeol to restrain himself from then on as he thrusts madly, eyes unfocused as he chases his end. He glances down at Jongin every so often, the omega keeping his plush lips parted and tongue out to tease Chanyeol’s dick each time it comes close. The friction gets slicker and slicker as more of Jongin’s milk dribbles out and Chanyeol’s precum mixes with it.

All the pent up frustration and longing has Chanyeol cumming quickly, shooting his load all over Jongin’s chest, neck, and face. He rides it out, thrusting through the mess, while Jongin trembles beneath him, most likely reaching his end as well.

Jongin licks the spunk off his lips as Chanyeol sits back, and he raises a brow, motioning to the mixture of fluids on his chest. “You’re just going to waste this?” he asks, dragging a finger through the mess. “You’re usually so greedy.”

Chanyeol is quick to amend his mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> because jongin is a midwife omega, he cant have babies of his own and breastfeeds the children of higher up omegas in the pack uwu he's supposed to stay unmated so that's why he and chanyeol can't be together yay!!
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated! follow me @seawitcher_ on twitter to vote for the next coming days!


End file.
